When the Dust Settles
by Kayka-chan
Summary: Drabbles about the various  and numberous  IAD characters. Updatings, lengths and rating sporadic.
1. Working on the Weekend

**First IAD fanfic!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Working on the Weekend

-XxX-

As a policeman for the New Orleans Police Department, he had seen many an odd and/or disturbing thing in his career. Not that this was either, after all he was just watching after the people in the holding cell until they were either bailed out or went to see the judge. There were the teenagers that got arrested and were looking around shiftily at some of the tougher looking hookers.

Then there were the regulars.

"Hey. _Hey_! Cop-boy!" A drunken slur from the cell had him sighing in a trouble manner as he raised his eyes and saw one Ms. Carrow Graie hanging against the bars, struggling to focus on him. Behind her were her friends, the one and only Mariketa and the ever friendly and, oh so reserved, Reign. Both were in similar states of intoxication.

Mariketa was in the process of laughing so hard that she had tears rolling down her cheeks as Regin made faces at him from behind Carrow's back. Carrow waved her hands around again and he looked at her. She winked and slurred; "How 'bouts you be letting me out, huh? Free o'charge?"

He looked studiously back down at his paperwork and continued filling it out.

"C'mon! We have a party to be gettin' to!" She whined, sagging against the bars. "I've been good! You haven' seen me in a couple of months, right? Thish was jush cause its Mardi Gras thish week and we was jush gettin' a start on the feshtivitiez." He blinked, understanding about half of what she said and ignoring it anyway.

"Are we gonna miss the karaoke?" Mariketa called, her voice too loud for this setting. "I don't wanna miss the karaoke." She yelled, making his headache throb. You would think he had gotten used to them by now, but it just seemed to get worse with each visit. "Hey!" Mariketa hollered again, stumbling to her feet. "I'm talkin to you!" She went to take a step towards him and fell over with a thud.

He looked up to make sure she hadn't cracked her skull open or something and saw that she was rolling on the ground laughing as Regin poked her with her toe and snickered. He was going to point out that she was wearing far too short of a skirt for that activity but decided that he'd better not talk to them, else he encourage their behavior.

Carrow had already given up on talking to him and stumbled over to a corner of the cell which she leaned against. The hooker that was closest made a disgusted face and inched away. Carrow nodded her head.

"How you doin? Wha chu in for?"

"I'm a hooker, bitch." Was the answer. Carrow nodded understandingly and adopted a wise look.

"We were picked up for trying to save a box of kittens and at least forty orphans from a burning building. Unfortunately, the evil rapist that was holding them there apparently has people in Law Enforcement and got us all busted except for Néomi, the little slut, because she's too quick."

The hooker stood stunned. He scowled and looked up.

"Don't listen to her. Her and her friends were half naked and drunk out of their minds on top of a traffic light, causing a scene and a traffic jam. There were no orphans." He clarified. The hooker scowled at him and turned away, moving to the adjacent corner. Carrow sighed.

"I'm sure those sixty orphans don't appreciate that you pretend they don't exist."

"I thought there were only forty?"

"They split. Like amoeba. It's a fairly common disease among orphans in burning buildings. Especially if there's a gas leak."

On the ground, Mariketa shrieked with mirth as Regin repeatedly yelled the word; "anus!"

"So when we gettin' out?" Carrow asked. Regin snorted and turned shakily to look to the left of Carrow angrily.

"We won't! Mister Policeman, over there, is holding us an extra hour for every inch longer he wishes his cock was."

Mariketa cupped her hands to her mouth and let out a fake chorus of "oooh"s. He was, thankfully, saved, when one of his senior pals came in and smiled sympathetically as he handed him their files.

This time, they had been on a busy street on the way to the karaoke bar when they, apparently, decided that they didn't know where they were. So, they had the bright idea to climb on top of the traffic light to see if they could find their destination easier from up there. A police officer who had happened to be nearby, recognized them and called for backup using the specific code they had for this type of incident.

As the police arrived, Mariketa had been the one to notice and she had, as the report explained, yelled; "Cheese it; it's the fuzz!" before the four women had taken off running. The assembled officers had given chase, the ones with previous experience with at least one of the women getting into cars, while the others pursued on foot. They lost track of one of them, later identified as Néomi Laress, but caught the others and arrested them for disorderly conduct, fleeing the police, and public nudity.

Because, somewhere in all of this, Regin had lost her shirt.

He rubbed his temples as he shut the file and looked up at his pal.

"Please tell me they made bail?" He pleaded quietly. His buddy looked amused and nodded. He sighed with relief and stood up, taking out his keys and walking over to the cell. "You ladies are out." He said, grabbing Carrow and Regin gently by the arms to pull them over to his pal to help escort them out. He, himself, got Mariketa off the floor and led her out to the other room.

In that room were three of the biggest men he had ever seen and one tiny woman that fit the description for the missing Néomi Laress. When they entered, the waiting people turned collectively. Two of the men scowled and started for Carrow and Mariketa. Néomi let out an ecstatic yell and rushed forward, stumbling a few times as she cut in front of the men to hug Mariketa and Carrow.

"I got them like you said I should!" She proclaimed proudly, her slurring and her heavy accent making it very hard to distinguish what she said. "They're not very happy." She mock whispered as she peeked over at the other two men. The third man made an angry face, his sunglasses masking most of his expression as he walked over and grabbed Néomi's arm, pulling her out of the way.

"There, we saw them, now you're coming home with me." He mumbled angrily, also with an accent that almost sounded Russian, as she giggled drunkenly and tipped over backwards to wave goodbye to all assembled. The two men moved forward again, both looking even more irate than before.

"They filled out the necessary paperwork?" He asked and his partner nodded. He handed the unsteady Mariketa to the dark haired man who gently grasped onto her upper arm. Mariketa blinked and cranked her neck to look up at him.

"Oh. Hey there, Bowen." She said before she keeled over and barfed, missing his highly expensive looking shoes by mere inches. Next to her, he heard Carrow explaining to the blonde one;

"Yeah, man! There was, like, a _hundred_ orphans and we totally saved their asses." As he lead her on unsteady feet out of the door. Bowen, apparently, made a face that looked pitying and, when Mariketa was done and went limp as she passed out, he swooped her up and left. Regin followed after unsteadily, asking loudly who was going to give her a ride.

He sighed as he looked at the puddle of vomit. Now he had to clean up this mess.

He hated working on the weekend.

* * *

**Like?**

**Please review! Let me know if you have a specific couple you want me to write a drabble about!**


	2. Strange

**Back!**

**Alright, I got a request from an anonymous reviewer by the name of: Lady Vishous. She asked for a Cade and Holly drabble, and I gladly obliged!**

**(Oh, and just so you know, I have read all the books out there, so any couple I can do!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Strange

-XxX-

Some would call them an odd couple, even though there _had_ to be weirder ones out there in the Lore somewhere. Cade figured that it was because of how opposite they were.

Yes, most couples had conflicting opinions, but Holly and he really clashed. Most people, when told of their marital status, would either get a blank look on their face and burst out laughing or keep the blank look and flat out deny it.

And, really, after the reception that they got, Cade had begun to evaluate the relationship, also, and found himself in unanimous agreement with everyone else; they really were strange. Such very polar opposites that Cade began to wonder what had gone wrong, before stopping himself from even trying to think those blasphemous thoughts.

He wasn't sure if Holly had the same misgivings. She had gotten most of them out of her system quite early in the relationship, what with all the attempted murders and drama and such. Occasionally, though, he could see her sending him sidelong glances that looked a little unsure, if only for a second, but his overactive imagination twisted them until they were something ugly.

Until watching Rydstrom and Sabine having a particularly loud row one night. Sabine was positively _screaming_ she was so mad and Rydstrom, ever patient, was talking calmly but firmly which only irritated her more, resorting to things being thrown at his person. He promptly hustled Holly from the room so that she didn't get caught in the crossfire and they stood in the hallway a few doors down, waiting for them to calm down.

It didn't for a very long time.

Then suddenly it was eerily quiet aside from the soft sounds of whispering. Holly sighed softly and gently rubbed one adorably pointed ear with an expression of relief.

"I'm glad that's over." She said softly, leaning on him and closing her eyes, wrapping her hands protectively over her bulging stomach. Cade smiled down at her.

"Oh, that's just round one. They'll probably pick it up again after the make-up sex." He mumbled as he kissed the top of her head. She made an appalled noise and play-slapped him.

"Don't be silly." She protested, "This will be the last of it. There's no way that they can stay mad at each other for very long." Cade blinked and looked down at her with a curious crinkle on his brow.

"How do you know?" He asked, brushing a curl of hair out of her face. She tucked it behind her ear and shrugged.

"They love each other." She answered simply.

It was right then that Cade realized that it really didn't matter if they were strange. Sure, they were complete opposites and everything that he did contradicted what she did. He didn't care what anyone else thought.

He loved her. That's all that mattered.

So take that and shove it up your ass, normal couples.

* * *

**Like it? I hope it was what you were hoping for, Lady Vishous.**

**Review, please!**


	3. Vengeance

**Sabine and Rydstrom.**

**Go nuts.**

* * *

Vengeance

-XxX-

Sabine, Queen of Illusions, major badass of the woman variety, evader of Vrekners, sister to Omort the Deathless, and nearly twice as evil, was going to violently kill the next person who laid their greedy, grubby little hands on her stomach.

I mean, _seriously_. It was like no one had ever seen a pregnant woman in their life. It was all; "Oo, let me feel," or "is it a boy or a girl?" or "How far along are you?" and it was really old.

And did Rydstrom, her _darling_ husband help?

Not at all.

First thing he does when he sees her? Places his hands on her stomach. She was about eight and a half months along and every time he saw her it was like he never knew she was pregnant.

Then, to make matters even worse, the child practiced his fighting on her stomach and bladder _all day_. No rest. She was up nearly every hour for a new trip to the bathroom. Lanthe was no help, either, laughing at her all the time. Her sister's theory was that it was so bad because the child was part demon.

After all, no sorcerer child would be so unrefined as to tap-dance his mother into bathroom exile.

_Speak of the Devil…_ Sabine thought with a grimace as she received a sharp kick at her stomach. She glared down at the spot he had attacked and rubbed at the sore spot. "Stop that, now." She grumbled in the sternest voice she could manage. His response was another kick. Sabine threw her arms up in the air in exasperation and glowered at everything in the room.

The door clicked open and she turned her vicious glare onto Rydstrom as he walked in. He paid it no mind, for he was getting more and more of them as the days continued, and he smiled down at her stomach as he wandered over. When he was close enough he knelt down and rested his forehead on her stomach, closing his eyes and letting out a low and nearly silent sigh through his nose.

Sabine felt her eyes softening as she watched him. He seemed so…relieved these days. Even though the Accession was nearing—everyone could feel it now—and she always seemed to be griping at him. He tilted his head up and stretched himself out to place a kiss on the tip of her nose. Sabine wrinkled up said appendage and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Your son is beating me up again." She complained properly. Rydstrom adopted an amused look and gently pat the bulge.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it." He assured her in an equally proper tone. She rolled her eyes and pushed her hair back.

"I think he does. It's revenge for plotting his demise, I bet." Sabine grumbled absently. Rydstrom looked amused.

"I don't think that many people would enjoy learning about their premeditated murder. Especially if that person is your mother." He answered matter-of-factly. She shot him a dirty look and he raised his eyebrows.

"Of course not, you dolt." She snapped, crossing her arms. "And it probably won't be the last time he'll hear the threat. For instance, when I can't get sleep for his incessant,"—she raised her voice on the word, switching her glare to her stomach momentarily before returning it to Rydstrom—"beatings."

He shook his head and ran a hand over her cheek gently. She resolutely kept her glare in place. "I'm sure it's not that bad." He said.

And she snapped.

Sabine felt her eyes widen then she felt a vaguely maniacal smile stretch her face. Rydstrom blinked and drew back a bit at her expression. "Sabine?" he asked nervously.

She stood slowly and walked—or waddled—towards the door. She needed to kill something. Or drive something insane. She stopped and turned, eyeing Rydstrom who was standing and walking towards her nervously.

Oh, she could do it. She could make him think that he was pregnant. It definitely held the promise of deep entertainment and he wouldn't remember a thing. Probably.

"Sabine?" He asked again, his tone taking a harder edge as she began to inch towards him, raising her hands slowly, the crazed smile still firmly in place. His eyes widened. "Sabine, no. Do not make me…" He warned, leaving the threat hanging. Her hands began to glow ominously as she began to laugh at the mental images she was getting.

As she cast, Rydstrom lunged to the side and rolled over to a wall where he stood there and placed his back against it. "Sabine, stop!" She turned and cast again, he jumped to the side again. He waggled his finger sternly at her, "Sabine," he said in a scolding tone. More casting, more dodging. "Sabine, please!" He pleaded, obviously torn. Normally, he would just tackle her and hold her hands behind her until she calmed down.

But he couldn't do that when she was eight months pregnant, now could he?

He stood to her left and she whirled to turn her hands onto him. He scowled and his eyes flashed, challenging her. She cast, and everything seemed to go in slow motion. Rydstrom ducked, and the door behind him opened. In walked one of the guards, looking around in confusion at the racket. Sabine absently thought that he must be new to be stupid enough to poke his head inside while they were fighting. Then the illusion hit him.

The guard actually flew back off of his feet from the force of it, smashing his head against a wall outside the door. Rydstrom turned in confusion, obviously unaware as to what had just happened. Sabine blinked, brushing a hair from her face and cocking her head to the side.

Rydstrom walked over to the fallen body of his guard and checked his pulse and such. He dropped his hand and spoke without turning to look at her. "What did you do to him?" Sabine cleared her throat guiltily and turned to look away.

"Oh, nothing…" She said innocently. She could _feel_ the look he gave her. She sighed. "He'll just think that he's pregnant or something. It's nothing too bad."

"Oh, for the love of—" He cut off and she could hear him taking deep, calming breaths. "Sabine, you will fix him."

"Will I?" She replied, facing him with a mischevious cock of her eyebrow. Rydstrom gave her an impatient look. "Oh, come on! It'll wear off in an hour or less! I just want some entertainment…" Rydstrom scowled and shook his head, then blinked and bent down, taking a rolled up piece of paper from the clenched hand of the guard. He opened it up and read it.

"I'm needed." He said simply, standing and turning to exit. "Sabine, before I come back, I want him back to normal. Understood?"

She nodded.

He left.

She grinned evilly.

He never specified _when_ exactly he was to be returned back to normal. She just needed to wait until the meeting was almost done.

Now to call Lanthe up…

-XxX-

The two guards closest to Ral shared a confused look.

He had come down here in a sort of shocked haze, collapsed onto a bench, picked up a tankard like he was going to take a huge gulp, then made a face and put it down, only to burst into tears. Which is what he'd been doing ever since.

"Uh, Ral," The one on his left said. The guard squeaked and looked up at him with watery eyes. "You okay?"

He nodded, and then his face crumpled again. "No, I'm not." He said in a whiney, high pitched voice. The one on his right wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Well, spit it out. What's wrong?" Ral sat up straight and bit his bottom lip, sniffling daintily.

"I…I'm…_pregnant!_" he practically screamed before collapsing back onto the table in a fresh wave of tears. Both of the guards had leapt away from him in surprise at his volume and were now giving each other confused and bewildered looks over his head.

In the background, just barely, you could hear the hysterical and evil cackling of two very amused sorceresses…

* * *

**Liek?**

**Review!**


End file.
